Gods: Fate Book One: Saving Time
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Six years after the fight with Gaea, Percy Jackson was turned into a God, during that time he had a little 'Fun' with Annabeth. Due to his Godly duties, she broke things off with him. Fourteen years later, Annabeth has a child named Kleo. Trying their best to live a 'normal life', fate catches up with Kleo. With Kleo save Annabeth even with new friends? Or will fate beat her to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Eh, I thought doing a Daughter of Percy (who's a God) and Annabeth story would be interesting.**

 **I've read some and it got me thinking..."Hey. What if I did something like that?"**

 **Then myself responded, "It would be awesome. So do it."**

 **So I said, "I will!"**

 **So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

 _ **Gods: Fate**_

* * *

"This is the 57th time this school year, you have been sending kids to the emergency room!"

Screaming nonstop in Kleo's face, was her principal. Mr. Schlur. He was behind his desk gripping the sides of his desk and that funny little vein that tends to pop out of his forehead whenever he got angry appeared. Kleo tried her best to bit back a laugh. She yelped when a lady with long luscious honey blonde hair, fierce steel gray eyes and a natural light tan slapped her on the arm with a disapproving glare.

That woman happened to be her mother, Annabeth Chase.

The strong, I'm Not Playing With You Young Lady You Better Behave Before I Go Nutso On You, kind of mother. She hated when Kleo got in trouble...which was all the time. It didn't matter where she was, bam, trouble starts in a instant.

Her school trouble? Well...it was both physical and mental things, okay? Physical, she tended to fight anyone who said anything annoying or mean to her, even if it wasn't a big deal. Mental, she had ADHD and Dyslexia, she was very hyper and jumpy. Very quick to anger, too for some odd reason. She had trouble reading things no matter how close she was.

She was just filled with problems. But she just didn't understand them is all.

She really wished that someone could at least try or attempt to help her out.

Annabeth exhaled sharply through her nose and strained a small smile, "Principal Schlur, I _assure_ you that Kleo meant no harm in doing whatever she did to that poor boy and girl."

A scoff came from Principal Schlur, "No harm?" He repeated shaking his head, "No. Your daughter broke Mrs. Lessen's legs in _six_ different places while she broke Mr. Bull's arm in _seven_. May I repeat? _Seven_."

"Mr. Schlur-"

"Listen, I know that you're a good parent, and I _don't_ want to expel Kleo but the parents are practically begging for it," said Principal Schlur. He sighed softly massaging his temples.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip trying to think of something. Finally, that bright brain of hers had an idea. "Let's say we make a deal, I'll somehow get Kleo back to the good and smart girl she used to be, and you won't expel her."

Principal Schlur's eyes went from Annabeth to Kleo who was clearly not paying attention. He smirked and shook Annabeth's hand, "Deal. Perhaps _this_ time you'll learn to be less violent," He said pointedly at the girl who snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged at him with a bored look.

"Yeah. Okay, bye-WHOA, MOM!" yelped Kleo as her mother yanked her up from the chair bolting quickly out of the Principal's office, into the hallway and finally into the car. Kleo stumbled into the shotgun seat while Annabeth hopped into the driver's seat, placed her seatbelt on and navigated her way out of the parking lot and down the road.

Kleo clicked her seatbelt on not wanting to make eye contact with her pissed off mother. But after a few minutes of silence, Annabeth spoke up.

"Why? Why in the world would you do something like that?" asked Annabeth with a grumble, "Breaking those kids arms in different places?! Why'd you do that?"

"They asked me if I already had my Halloween costume on! I had to do something," mumbled Kleo with a huff and her arms crossed. Annabeth glanced at her daughter with a low sigh. The drive back to their home was silent.

* * *

Kleopatra (I know it's spelled with a C but I wanted to do something unique, alright?) Anthea "Kleo" Chase, fourteen years of age, was a good and smart kid. That all changed when she hit age twelve or thirteen. During that time, she turned into a rebel, delinquent, hooligan, troublemaker, whatever you wanted to call it. That's what she turned into.

Back then it was all straight A's and B's, even though she had Dyslexia and ADHD. She was really smart and knew she got her intelligence from her mother who was very smart as well. But now Kleo's grades dropped down to C's, D's and...oh Gods...F's. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she went to the school Guidance Counselor a lot to express her feelings and stuff.

Whenever the question about her father popped up...well, rage and sadness took over. She started to throw things like chairs or trashcans or even desks. She thought she was Bipolar but she wasn't that either. Her mother tried to cover for her many times saying "It's just a phase" or "She isn't like this, I swear" or even "It's just a part of growing up is all" but even with all that, she still was lost.

Kleo was a very pretty girl. Cute, beautiful, stuff like that. She had long dark hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, it had a streak of pink in it, she wore mascara and a lot of black clothes, she had fair skin but looked to be very light tan when she stepped in the light, she had steel gray eyes that had a tad of green in them and she sometimes smelled like sea water in the morning time causing her to take two showers just to get the smell out.

Annabeth was a architect. So, yeah she went to museums constructing different buildings and statues and stuff. But her favorite, was Greek Mythology. When Kleo was a little girl, she used to tell her different Greek stories about Gods, Titans and Heroes. The Heroes, of course, was Kleo's favorite. She adored how the Heroes were Demigod children of various Gods and Goddesses.

Her favorite stories were about Percy Jackson who was the Hero of Olympus and also the Prophecy of Seven. She loved those two. And Annabeth knew those stories from beginning to the end. Mostly because she may have been the heroic Daughter of Athena who saved the Athena Parthenos in the Prophecy of Seven story and because she may have also been the Heroine of Olympus.

No biggie.

Except, Kleo didn't exactly know the truth of her mother's past. Her mother was a Demigoddess Daughter of Athena. She was a brain-child. And, yes, she does have a belly button if you're asking. Seriously, why in the world would you ask that? Her past involved many deadly quests with a Cyclops, a Satyr and her true love a Demigod Son of Poseidon who turned into a God six years later after the whole Gaea fiasco.

Leaving her pregnant with a child her idiot boyfriend didn't know about.

But she knew why her dearest daughter was acting out, it was a phase, a phase to finally go to Camp Half-Blood. A camp for Demigod children of any of the Greek Gods. Camp Half-Blood was the Greek camp for Demigod children while Camp Jupiter was the camp for Roman Demigod children. Yes, Romans and Greeks didn't get along due to past references, but now they get along just fine thanks to the whole returning the Athena Parthenos and Gaea fight.

She knew it was time for Kleo to go to camp but...she just wasn't ready yet. It was time for her daughter to leave for camp soon. Because she felt trouble brewin', and Kleo was probably the closest person to stop it.

* * *

When Annabeth and Kleo stepped into their house.

Kleo sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, mom. I _know_ that I need to watch my anger and _not_ get annoyed by the smallest things. But I just can't freakin' help it! I mean, what's wrong with me? Just years ago I was goody two shoes, but now I'm Gangster Grandmaster I'll Kick Your Butt. And I _seriously_ don't want to be that. You know that," She spoke softly in a low tone.

"I know," said Annabeth, "Listen, how about..." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. But something made her spit it out, "...how about you go to this camp? It's really neat. It has archery, pegasi-I mean, horses, fun stuff like that. It's actually where your father and I met."

"...A camp? You mean a _actual_ camp?"

"Yes. It'll be fun, trust me."

Kleo thought for a moment then sighed throwing her hands up. "Fine," she said, "But if I get kicked out the minute I walk in...it's going to be your fault."

Annabeth frowned slightly, "My fault?" She narrowed her gray eyes at her daughter, "How?"

The girl smirked. "Remember? I don't exactly get _along_ with other kids."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," The older Daughter of Athena shot a smirk of her own back, "These kids are just like you. But less violent," She soon tapped her chin, _"Except for the Ares cabin. Gods, I haven't seen Ares kids in a long time. I wonder how Clarisse and Chris are doing,"_ She thought. Back then, her and Clarisse La Rue didn't exactly get along. Clarisse was the Daughter of Ares and Ares and Athena didn't get along well. So their children didn't get along well. But after the fight with Kronos, her and Clarisse became good friends.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts after hearing a snap of the fingers that came from Kleo who smiled. "You were doing hat thinking face again, mom," she said with a short laugh.

Annabeth looked at her daughter who reminded her of Percy. The hair, the face, the laugh. Everything. _"Relax, Wise Girl,"_ Percy's voice rang through her mind. It made her smile just to hear his voice again. To hear the voice of her true love once more.

Loud pounds at the door made the two jump and whip their heads at the door. That was weird. Because no one really came by their house. Plus Annabeth didn't really have any friends mostly because she's caught up in her job and her delinquent daughter. So this was very suspicious. Kleo swallowed taking a step forward but her mother stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

Whatever was going on...she wasn't going to let her only child handle it. So she walked up to the door her shaky hand wrapped around the knob, she twisted it and yanked the door open. But no one was out there. She raised a brow looking around for someone, a low sigh escaped her lips as she turned to Kleo who had a blank look on her face.

"That was weird," She commented. Her gray eyes suddenly widened in horror. She tried to speak. Warn her mother. But words just didn't leave out of her mouth. Was it fear that was taking over?

Annabeth found herself colliding face first onto the floor. A heavy weight was on her back, clawing at it. She groaned trying to get up, but the thing on her back was too heavy and it growled. She recognized that growl. It was the growl of a Manticore. Now that scared her a little because she hasn't seen or fought a Manticore after Dr. Thorn.

Her hand struggled trying to reach into her back pocket for her dagger she kept on her at all times. What? Hey, when you have a Daughter who happens to be a powerful Legacy, you have to stay geared-up. Her hand finally found her back pocket and whipped out a sharp bladed silver dagger. She sliced at the Manticore causing it to roll off of her on it's side. It pounced back up, now on it's feet with a hungry growl.

The Daughter of Athena was on her feet as well. She had that glint in her gray eyes, that fierce, Ready To Kick Your Ass, glint. She looked at Kleo who froze with tons of fear. "Go," She ordered gripping the dagger tighter.

The girl could now speak after hearing that. She shook her head, "Mom, no," She whispered. Tears welled up in her now stormy gray eyes, "I'm _not_ leaving you! Mom, I-!"

"Go, now!" Annabeth watched Kleo run out of the door, down the street with tears running down her face. Hurt ached her heart at seeing her child full of sadness and fright. She looked back at the Manticore who lunged at her. Annabeth's brows knitted together, "It's just you and me, now," She then ran forward gripping her dagger tightly.

But after that very moment...darkness covered the room.

* * *

Kleo found herself sweating and panting.

She wandered around with a tired and confused look on her face. One, because she was lost, and two, how the hell did she end up in the woods? She's been running around for hours, back at her house, some bear, lion thingy attacked her and Annabeth. Her mother drew a dagger and was prepared to fight. But she cried for Kleo to run, get away.

For the first time, Kleo was scared. Worried to the end. She didn't know if her mother was dead or not. Thinking that made her sniffle then cry, it was a painful thing really. She soon fell to her knees as tears trailed down her red puffy cheeks, and splashing down against the shredded brown leaves under her knees.

She needed help. She needed her mom. She needed...she WANTED her father. She wanted for him to wrap his arms around her pulling her into a protective hug and kissing her on the head. She wanted to be Daddy's Little Girl. It ached for her to see other girls or boys (especially girls) laughing or playing around with their father. It-

"Why are you crying?" Asked a husky male voice. Kleo's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to see a tall man standing over her. He was very handsome, like, a God handsome. He had short cropped jet black hair, bright sea-green eyes, a light tan, he looked to be very muscular and well-built and he had a neatly trimmed jet black beard. He smelled like sea-water, just like she did. And his smile, it was just like hers. He held out his hand and she eyed it for a few seconds before taking it, he helped her up to her feet with a warm smile, "There. Now, what's wrong?"

Kleo sniffled wiping her nose using her arm sleeve. "You wouldn't understand," She grumbled lowly but in a dark tone.

The man raised a brow with a light chuckle, "Wouldn't understand?" He repeated. He folded his arms over his chests causing his biceps and triceps to look bigger, " _I_ wouldn't understand the pain of losing a mother? I have. When I first came into these woods, I was running for my life along with my mother and my best friend who happens to be a Satyr," Kleo raised a brow at the 'Satyr' part, "anyways, this Minotaur was after us. It caught my mom and turned her into gold dust. I thought she was dead for sure and that's when my powers kicked in and I fought the Minotaur. Thus, defeating it."

"Wow. Nice story. Now, leave me alone so I can sulk in peace," said Kleo kicking leaves and dirt at the man's feet. The man's eyes averted to his feet that were shielded by combat boots, but the boots were covered with dirt and bits of leaves. He looked back up at her and they locked eyes.

"You _are_ a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, but that's a negative, sir."

"Are you just some dumbass hill billy that lives under a rock, eats roadkill and drinks his own piss?"

"No. No. And finally...nope. I actually live underwater, I eat Ambrosia and I drink Nectar. And I'm quite smart, thank you."

"If you're so smart then you'd understand the words 'Leave me alone.'"

"I do understand them. I just don't want to follow them."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Sorry, don't do the whole masterbating thing."

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross. Plus if I wanted pleasure I would go out and get a woman."

"You sexist bastard!"

"What? You asked, I responded. You must do the whole masterbating thing."

"Are you fucking crazy?! No! I'm _only_ fourteen, dumbass!"

"Hey, when kids watch Porn, it doesn't matter _how_ old you are when you start to masterbate."

"Well I don't! Are we done here?"

"Not yet, kiddo."

"Do not call me, kiddo."

"Feisty one, eh. Just like Annabeth."

"Annabeth? You knew my mom?"

"You could say she was my first love and girlfriend."

"That's crazy. Because my mom said she only had one boyfriend or lover or whatever in her life. and she said that was my dad..." Silence soon filled the air. The man winked at her with a charming smirk. Her gray eyes began to water in disbelief and happiness, "...Dad..." She whispered and he reached out to comb his fingers through her dark hair which she inherited from him.

"I didn't even know I _had_ a daughter. Until your mother prayed to me silently," whispered Kleo's father as he pulled her into a loving embrace. Her head nestled in his chest. His fingers, absent-minded combing his fingers through her hair and his head pressed against the top of hers. Her nose filled with his scent. He smelled like sea. Was he Poseidon? Was her father Poseidon? "No."

She frowned slightly. He said that as if he read her mind. If he wasn't Poseidon then...who was he?

The man claiming to be her father stepped away from her. "I'm surprised, Wise Girl didn't say anything about me. Shame on her. But," He raised his index finger and middle finger poking Kleo softly on her forehead, "if you must know. I am Percy Jackson, God of Raging Storms, Waves, Time, Earthquakes and Heroes."

"No wa-" Her gray eyes became heavy. A tiredness washed over her body. She became numb and her eyes closed, she fell into the man who was revealed as Percy's strong arms.

Percy grunted before holding her bridal-style with a small smile. His bright green eyes scanning her face that reminded him of his true love.

"Rest, my beloved daughter. For you have a huge fate on your shoulders."

* * *

 **Leave a Review, please.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite, you guys!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story!**

 **Oh! And make sure to check out my other stories too. Like my most-wanted one, Gods: Son Of Time: Lightning Thief. It's an awesome story. It's about Naruto Uzumaki being the Son of Kronos.**

 **Check it out after reading this.**

 **Hey! Don't touch that click to go back button! I said to check it out after reading this!**

 **People these days...**

 _ **Gods: Fate Book One: Saving Time**_

* * *

 _"Look! I_ told _you this was a girl!"_

 _"Take her inside and give her Ambrosia and Nectar."_

 _"...I wonder who she is."_

Those were the voices she heard as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyes squeezed shut as a groan left out of her lips. Her hands twitched and she slowly brought them up to her face. Her face scrunched when she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but after a few seconds of blinking, her vision finally focused. She was staring at the palm of her hands.

Kleo lowered her hands to her sides. Her back was pressed against something soft so she nestled into it some more with a blissful smile. But that smile fell quickly as she remembered leaving her mother behind to fight a bear, lion, scorpion thingy. Then she remembered being in the woods and meeting her father who turned out to be a God. Then he knocked her out.

Guess that's the thing you do when you meet your only child.

She shook that off her mind because now, she was pissed at her father. And she couldn't think of his name. She sighed then grunted trying to sit up using all of the strength she had left in her body but a gently hand pushed her back down softly. She stared at the hand then her eyes slowly looked at who the hand was connected to. Her entire face flushed tomato red.

It was a guy. And not any guy. A gorgeous, sexy handsome guy. He had fair skin, pale sky blue eyes, obsidian black hair that looked a bit spiked and was whipped to the side, he was lean and he looked like the badboy type. He looked around fifteen or sixteen. And he looked like he had both a dark side and a light side. He was kind of hard to read. Which sparked Kleo's attention.

Kleo, not liking people she didn't know touching her no matter how hot they were, swatted his hand away with a small frown. She took in her surroundings, she was laying in a small bed and she was in a tent. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered mostly to herself.

"The Infirmary," said The guy and Kleo looked at him. He shot her the peace sign with pursed lips, "'Sup. I'm Axel Croak. And you are...?"

Kleo eyed him cautiously before saying, "Kleo Chase. What happened to me?"

The guy named, Axel, smirked. "Well, you were at the gate of Camp Half-Blood unconscious and all. These two guys named Ruben and Max saw you and brought you into camp. And now, you're here."

 _"So it's true...that bastard of a dad really_ did _knock me out! That asshole!"_ thought Kleo with a grumble. She winced as she turned her body around and planted her feet on the floor. Axel saw this and walked in front of her, he helped her up to her feet. She began to stand on her own but sadly her legs were wobbly and she stumbled into his arms.

A small blush formed on her cheeks. "Caught ya," said Axel with a light chuckle. He threw her arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is this _really_ freakin' necessary?!" She started to walk with the help of Axel. A glare was on her face and she shot it to Axel, "I can walk by myself! I'm not old!"

Axel raised a brow, "Hey, spaz, you wanna walk by yourself? Okay. But you'll end up on your face," He warned her, as they walked out of the tent. They were inside of camp and Kleo forgot all about what she was fussing about to look around in awe. She couldn't believe this place was actually real. Her mother told her stories about Camp Half-Blood, she just didn't think it was actually real. The cabins, the Pegasi's, the Demigods, the Naiads, the Satyrs, everything! It was beautiful just like she imagined.

Her gray eyes sparkled in amazement at seeing in the middle of camp...the Athena Parthenos. It's gold glowed as the sunlight hit it. Her mother, the Heroine of the Second Titanomachy War, really did bring back the statue that every child of Athena failed to do. She grinned at the statue. Axel saw her smile and grinned. Kleo couldn't believe that the smartest and craftiest Goddess ever was her Grandmother. That's was amazing.

Axel walked Kleo over to a Satyr and a man in a wheelchair who were at a table talking, chuckling and playing cards. The Satyr looked up and saw the two. he smiled warmly.

"Ah, you've finally awakened," said The man in the wheelchair who placed his cards down for the Satyr to see. The Satyr stared at the cards in disbelief and snapped his fingers in defeat while the man chuckled lightly. His gaze focused on Kleo who sat down in one of the chairs. She was facing both him and the Satyr while Axel stood beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets, "Allow me to introduce myself...I am Chiron, the Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood."

"Chiron?" repeated Kleo. Her eyes got big and she gasped pointing at him, "No way! You're the Horse dude that teaches heroes!"

Axel laughed as did the Satyr, while Chiron blushed in embarrassment. "I am a Centaur. _Not_ a horse... _dude_ ," He sighed, and looked at the Satyr, "Tell me, Mr. Underwood, why do kids these days refer to me as a horse dude?"

Mr. Underwood let out a chuckle that sounded more like a bleat, "Well, most kids aren't so high about Greek Mythology. If they see a Hybrid they'll come up with the craziest things to call the Hybrid," Chiron let out another sigh before smiling softly. Mr. Underwood looked at Kleo, "Anyways, I am Grover Underwood. The Camp Director."

"Hi and hi. I'm Kleo. I'm a, uh, a great puncher," said Kleo. Axel snickered at her and she shot him a death glare which he smirked at. She looked back at Chiron and Grover, "So, uh, Camp Half-Blood...can't believe this place is _actually_ real."

"Of course it's real!" Exclaimed a male voice. Kleo turned around in her seat to see a boy, about her height, he had a grin plastered on his lips, he had intense gray eyes like thousands of thoughts were going 200 miles per hour inside his brain, his skin was fair but a tad light and he had light brown hair that was in a bowl hairstyle. He was way shorter than Axel, he was at the guy's shoulder. He looked up at Axel, "So, what is she? A newbie? Determined or undetermined? Legacy or a Demigod? I _need_ my answers!"

"Relax, Max," Axel calmed down the boy named Max who pouted with a sigh, "Just introduce yourself to her and get this over with."

Max nodded and looked at Kleo and extended his hand. "Salutations, I'm Max Carpenter, age about-to-turn-fourteen. Son of Athena and future Counselor of the Athena cabin. I've got my eye on the prize."

Kleo snickered at how evil he sounded at the last part. He was a cute little guy, like a brother, she shook his hand and took her hand back with a smile, "I'm Kleo, age fourteen. Daughter of I-don't-know-yet."

Max gasped dramatically and Axel palmed his face muttering "Here it comes", "You haven't been claimed yet?! That cannot be right! You're supposed to get claimed when you're thirteen! Oh no... _now_ you've got to sleep in the Hermes cabin as an undetermined. We haven't had those in awhile. It must be the end!" He dropped down to his knees and stared up at the sky, " _Please_ , Grandfather Zeus, don't let this be the end! If she's your daughter then claim her! Please! I'm too smart to die!"

Kleo blinked at him and burst of into laughter. This was hilarious. It obvious he was some geeky nerd! She held her sides laughing even louder and harder. After a minute or two she caught her breath and pointed at Max with her thumb. " _This_ happens to be the Max that got me from the woods? I don't believe it."

"You," Max jumped up to his feet with a glare, "don't believe in the heroic actions, _I_ , Maximus Maximillian Robert Woodrow 'Max' Carpenter, has done?" He made a disgusted face shaking his head, "You _disgust_ me."

"Well, sorry if I disgust you...oh, wait a minute, no I'm not."

"Is that a challenge I smell? Or is it the stench of you already losing?"

"Listen, Geek Freak, I've beaten kids like you up before and I'll do it again!"

"I'm no geek! I'm a Mad Genius!"

"Same difference, Geek Freak!"

"Oh, really now, Gothy?"

"Wannabe Justin Bieber hair!"

"Vampire lover!"

"Nerd!"

"Count Dracu-girl!"

"That didn't even make sense!"

"...Well...er, uh, um, your face doesn't make sense!"

"Neither does your hair!"

"You-!"

Before a fight would start, Grover, jumped up with his hands spread and a uneasy smile on his lips. " _First off_ ," He said with a frown causing Kleo to turn around and look at him while Max pouted slightly. He smiled at Kleo, "Now, Kleo, do you know about the Greek Gods?"

Kleo nodded eagerly. "Of course! They're so awesome!"

Grover chuckled lightly at that, "Well, I am glad you think that way because they're real. They have been a part of the Western Civilization for some time now. Just moving along with it. Now, do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?"

"Yeah...I've got both..."

"Don't be ashamed about it. All Demigods or Legacies have this. ADHD keeps you alive during a fight with a Monster, a regular human would not survive long enough. Your Dyslexia, now, when you try to read English, do the words float off the board or the page?" Grover asked and she nodded, "That's because your brain is hardwired for reading Greek writing. Not English."

"...That explains everything," Kleo mumbled to herself. She soon sat up straighter, "Do you, um, know who my Godly parent is then?" She asked hopefully. She knew it was a male God who came to her in the woods, but she just couldn't think of his name at the time. He was extremely handsome and smelled like an ocean breeze.

Chiron shook his head with a sad smile. "No. But your Godly parent should claim you soon enough. When a Demigod or Legacy turns thirteen their parent or descendant must claim them immediately."

"I'm fourteen. So I should get claimed right about now, right?" Kleo tapped her fingers on the edge of the table and Chiron nodded.

Axel cleared his throat, "I can take her to look around camp," He then pulled Max into a headlock that looked to be a hug, "along with Maxy here," He gave the shorter boy a noogie. Max squirmed trying to get out of Axel's grip, but Axel was much more stronger than Max who gave up with a sigh.

Kleo stood up and walked next to Axel. She then wanted to ask him something that had slipped her mind, "Hey, cool guy? Who's your parent?" She asked curiously. Was there a God or Goddess that was dark but also had a much brighter side?

Axel looked to Chiron and Grover who both looked down slightly. Axel smirked at Kleo, "I'm a Legacy. Son of Apollo and Descendant of Hades."

* * *

For the past ten to twenty minutes of the lovely tour Kleo was having, she started to feel bored and tired of walking for a long time. The Cabins were nice, yes and so were the other things. But what she wanted to know really was if her mom was okay or not. Thinking about Annabeth made her sick and depressed. They were close. But then the memory of seeing her father popped into her mind, she felt angry at him! As well as happy, excited and some other things. But she couldn't remember his name even though she remembered him telling her.

They talk for awhile then, hey! Guess what? He knocks her out! Seriously! Who has a conversation with their daughter like that?

She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't even realize they stopped so she walk straight into Axel's back earning a raised brow from him. She blushed but hid it with a sheepish smile. He shrugged and Kleo saw three people arguing about something. One was a girl that looked Chinese, she had long straight black hair, fair skin and solid black eyes she looked around fourteen years old.

There was another girl with light tan skin, long brown hair that stopped at her shoulder-blades, she also had some blonde highlights and a purple streak and brown eyes. She looked around fourteen years old too. And finally the boy who had a russet kind of skin color, he had long glossy black hair pulled in a ponytail, a very beautiful and handsome youth, obsidian dark black eyes and he was lean but a bit muscular. He looked around roughly fourteen or fifteen.

"Hey!" Max interrupted the three's argument, even though his voice did crack a little, "What are you all fighting about?" Even though he asked questionably...it seemed like he knew.

The girl with brown hair glared at the boy with long black hair jabbing her thumb at him, " _Ruben_ and _Mei_ _,_ here think Pokemon is better than Dragonball! And it _isn't_! I've seen the show, all they ever do is throw those dumb balls with small Monsters inside and yell, 'I choose you!' Seriously. I'm telling you Dragonball is more awesomer."

"Andy, listen to me, whoever told you such a lie is, well...a liar!" The Chinese girl named, Mei, told the brown haired girl named Andy who threw her hands up in frustration. Mei crossed her arms over her chest, "I am sorry if that shocks you but it's the truth, not only that but it's logic as well."

Max frowned. "Er, no it isn't."

"Ha!" Andy pointed a finger at Mei with a grin.

Mei stuck her tongue out at Andy who did the same, she looked at Max, "And how do you know this, Mr. Freak-Genius?"

Kleo snickered thinking, _"Mr. Freak-Genius. Ha! I've_ gotta _write that one down."_

"Easy, Mei," Max said, "I'm the Son of Athena. Even though I don't have powers to manipulate elements or such things, I do however have the power of the brain which allows me to do things like this," He stepped up to Mei and flicked her nose, "Ha!"

The russet skinned boy named Ruben laughed earning a mild glare from the Chinese Demigod. "What's so funny, Ruben?"

He wiped a tear from his eye before catching his breath with a grin, "Your face," He told her. Before a fight could start, Axel intervened by introducing Kleo to them.

"Uh, guys," Axel said and they looked at him. He gestured to Kleo who had a bored expression on her face while puckering her lips to the side, "This is Kleo. The one Max and Ruben found outside of camp."

Ruben studied her with a smirk. "Oh, so your still alive, eh?" He then extended his hand, "'Sup, I'm Ruben Hilton, Son of Ares and Head Counselor of the Ares cabin. You better recognize, new girl."

"Recognize what? Your stench? Because I think I've recognized that long enough."

Ruben growled clenching his fists, he looked like he was about to pulverize Kleo who clenched her fists as well ready to fight. She'll take on anyone, damn it! She's never scared! Kleo's never scared! Ruben's dark eyes flashed an intense color which made Kleo raise a brow, Andy stepped in front of the Son of War with a smirk causing him to frown.

"You had your time to introduce yourself, Rubey," Andy turned her attention to Kleo, "I like the new girl," She extended her hand out with a friendly smile, "Name's Andy Humphrises, Daughter of Apollo. Pleased to meet you, Kleo."

Kleo nodded and shook Andy's hand with a small smile. "Likewise."

That's when Mei jumped in front of Andy causing Kleo to take her hand back and the Chinese girl bowed, "Ni hao (Hello) great and honorable, Kleo. My name is Mei Chen. Daughter of Demeter and a descendant of the great and powerful Chen family. To be in your presence is quite the honor."

The confused girl blinked, "Uh, I'm sorry, but what-?"

Ruben nudged the Daughter of Demeter and shot her a look that made her shrink a looked back at Kleo with knitted brows, "Don't worry about it," He snapped at her harshly earning a disapproving glare from both Andy and Axel. He grumbled looking at the ground, "...Sorry, okay?"

"Don't listen to Ruben, okay?" Max told her, "It's just that...well, ever since his first Quest...things didn't go too well. He even got a prophecy from our Oracle about-" He gasped when Ruben grabbed him by the collar of his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Anger, hurt and sadness filled his dark brooding eyes. "Shut up, Max!" He hissed, "You don't know a damn thing about that! So just mind your own business!"

"Rube," Ruben felt someone's hand grip his shoulder, he swung his head to the owner who was Axel. Axel frowned deeply whispering, "Stop," The angry Son of Ares growled for awhile and looked at Max who had some fear in his gray eyes. Ruben narrowed his dark eyes at his friend before letting go of his shirt with a grunt.

Max breathed out clutching his chest, "Good!" He said, " _Now_ I can breathe again."

The Daughter of the Sun stared at Ruben and spoke to him softly, "...Max didn't mean to do that, Rubey. Watch your anger, please...for me?" She tried, he glanced at her and saw a look in her eye. Kleo knitted her brows and saw them. Were they a thing or...?

He threw his hands up stomping off to his cabin, "Yeah, whatever."

It was quiet and very awkward. Max spoke up saying, "Guys, I'm sorry! This is all _my_ fault! I-"

Mei pointed at the Demeter cabin using both her thumbs. "I'm gonna..." She mumbled, "...go check on my cabin! Lisa doesn't know _how_ to use her powers yet and I promised to teach her. Plus I've got a date with a bowl of wheaty cereal that has my name on it so...see ya later! And it was so nice meeting you Kleo, bye!" She then ran off to her cabin.

Andy frowned slightly but shrugged. "That was weird," She said. She smiled friendly at Kleo, "Well, uh, I'm guessing you're undetermined. Huh, first time I've ever said that to a new camper before. But, oh well! See that cabin over there?" She pointed and Kleo followed her gaze. The cabin looked a bit rustic to her, so she scrunched her nose.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"That's where you're going to be staying. That's the Hermes cabin, since Hermes is the God of Travelers he allows undetermined Demigods stay in his cabin. But after the Second Titan War, there hasn't been any undetermined Demigods. That's thanks to the Hero of Olympus and the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson, a former Demigod, the Son of Poseidon and the God of Raging Storms. He-" Andy was cut off by Kleo who gasped with wide gray eyes in remembrance.

"Him! That's his name! That's who my father is! Percy Jackson...and my mom is Annabeth Chase!"

Axel, Max and Andy's eyes widened in shock at hearing that. Their eyes got even bigger at seeing something over her head now, she frowned and looked up. Over her head was a glowing light blue hologram of what looked to be, a sword. Kleo felt kind of good at seeing everyone run up to her and take a bow. Chiron and Grover came before the hologram faded away.

"Of all the Gods she could have been born to...why him?" Grover muttered under his breath before kneeling down.

"Perseus Jackson," Chiron spoke, "God of the Raging Storms, Waves, Time, Earthquakes and Heroes. Hero of the Second Titan War, Hero of Olympus and the Son of Poseidon. Hail, Kleo Chase, Daughter of Percy Jackson."

* * *

Darkness and pain just floated over Annabeth Chase. She was supposed to be with her only child right about now but a Manticore suddenly jumps out and attacks her, obviously trying to get her daughter. She fought the Manticore bravely but lost greatly. It would've probably finished her off if a strong, handsome and dashing man hadn't saved her.

Right now, she was on snuggled in, what looked to be, a royal bed. Blue covers with little Dolphins on them. A tan hand brushed the side of her face gently and softly so she wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately, she did. Groans escaped her lips as she used her forearm to rub the sleepiness out of her intense gray eyes. She tried to sit up but that strong tan hand kept her back pressed down on the bed.

"Rest," A husky voice told her. Her eyes widened at the voice and whipped her head to her right to see noneother than her first love right in front of her, beside her, snuggled against her, Percy Jackson. That warm smile he used to always give her during their youth, it made her fall in love with him all over again, "You don't have to get up. Go back to sleep, Annabeth."

The way he said her name made her shiver. He was here. He was actually here. Right beside her. And their lips, their lips were just inches away and she could smell that sea-water scent he sometimes gave off. Those salty lips, tasted just like ocean water but she loved them anyway. "Percy..." She whispered. Her hand grew hot when his clamped ontop of hers.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He greeted her and winked, "I saw that you were having some trouble so I thought I'd help you out. Don't worry about, Kleo. She's safe. She's at Camp Half-Blood, she's probably getting claimed right about now."

Now Annabeth felt terrible. Percy knew about their daughter she didn't even mention to him about. "Percy...I-I'm so sorry," She apologized quietly, "It just happened so quickly. You leaving...me finding out that I'm suddenly pregnant...I should've told you. You deserved to know and-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Annabeth's eyes widened at this action. She hadn't kissed anyone -except for Kleo- in years! And here she is kissing her first boyfriend, her first love, Percy Jackson. It was like they were teenagers all over again. His lips were salty just like she remembered, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

His arms wrapped around her waist making the kiss deeper. He licked her bottom lip begging for her to let him in, which she did. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance. After five minutes of Frenching, they let go of eachother breathlessly. Goofy grins were plastered on their lips as they stared down at eachother. Their eyes locked. Gray staring into green.

"How inappropriate!" Cried a feminine voice. Annabeth and Percy flushed deep red and whipped their heads over to the doorway to see, well, Percy's Stepmother, Amphitrite with a small blush covering her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Amphitrite?!" Percy cried out still blushing hard.

"Your father and I came over to have brunch but I can see that you've already _eaten_ ," Amphitrite said with mild disgust at the scene.

"We have not done anything of the sort!"

"Then why were you all over this woman?!"

Percy didn't know how to answer because he didn't know what his relationship with Annabeth right now was. So he just sputtered, Annabeth sighed deciding to answer for the Seaweed Brain, "Lady Amphitrite, forgive us for our debauchery. Percy, here, was just searching for, er, something."

"Down your throat?!" Amphitrite then held up her hands, spun on her heels and walked away saying, "I'm done! I am just done!"

Percy swallowed his now dry throat and turned to Annabeth who was still blushing, he shot her a sheepish grin. She eyed him then shot him a glare and sucker punched him right in the shoulder earning a cry of pain from him. "I hate you sometimes, Seaweed Brain," She huffed with a grumble.

But when she looked away, a small smile and a tint of pink covered her cheeks. _"Just like the good old days,"_ She thought with a inner giggle.

* * *

 **Well, there you go!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I will not do that again, I promise.**

 **Okay, first thing I want for you guys to do, check out my new story. It's a Naruto and Legend of Korra Crossover story. It's called Avatar: Protector of Korra. It's about Naruto's grandson and Boruto's son, Birashi Uzumaki, being a Protector of the Avatar. And he's going to be paired with korra as well. And I have a cast of some OC's of mine coming into play.**

 **So Benders and Ninjas will come together and all. The Bending Countries and the Elemental Nations are connected.**

 **So after reading this go and check it out.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. If you go to my profile you'll see a Poll. And that's for suggesting "Which One Of My Stories Should I Update After Updating Gods: Son of Time?" so go check that out and vote.**

 **Okay. Peace out!**

 **And I'll catch you in the next chapter!**


End file.
